Cupid's marksmenship
by Marcman
Summary: Trigun/Grenadier crossover: Vash the Stampede in alone on valentines day... that is, until another gun weilding visitor appears to offer him some valentines day cheer... Has he found the girl of his dreams? VashXRushuna and YajiroXMikan


Cupid's Marksmenship

Author: Marcman2020  
Series: Grenadier and Trigun

Pairings: Vash X Rushuna, Yajiro X Mikan

A wanted man sat on the tip of a rocky cliff in the middle of the desert... he had his head down, staring at the canyon under him which seemed bottomless. He was deep in thought about how everyone after him appears to judge him instantly, thinking he's a bad guy or thinking he's simply a ticket to tons of wealth due to the bounty on his head. This man was currently alone and had no one to care for him...worst of all, it was valentines day and he had NO date... this man was none other than the human typhoon, better yet known as Vash the Stampede...

He had been rather flirtatious during the entire day with the women of the near by town, saying things like "Free Body Guard + Free date!!" and "A body guard with a valentines day discount! All this could be yours with a simple valentines day dinner!" However, his attempts to get a date failed and he ended up looking like a doofus. It apppeared everyone had some one but him, which caused him to get out of his usual cheery mood and sink into a sort of a depression.

"Excuse me... are you Vash the stampede?" Asked a voice. Vash didn't bother to look back to see who was asking the question, but the first thing he said in his mind was "Oh great...another bounty hunter..."

Vash faked a chuckle and gave a nervous smile.

"Yup, you got the right guy!" He said with false enthusiasm.

"Oh wonderful! I've been looking for you! I've wanted to give you something!" Said the voice. Oddly it sounded friendlier compared to most bounty hunters.

"Really? Is it an offer? To choose between death from your weapon or jumping off the cliff?"

"Oh no, nothing like that! To tell you the truth, I disapprove of suicide more than anything." She said. Vash blinked, and looked back.

"Funny, I say the same thing all the ti-" before he could finish, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened (with a small stream of blood coming down one of his nostrils) as he saw a girl across from him with friendly smile and a flawless body. Vash turned all the way around as he stared at her big bousoms and approached her slowly.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! So, what did you want from me exactly? Perhaps you've come to take my offer as a BODY gaurd..." said Vash, putting much emphasis on the word "BODY" while making a squeezing motion with one of his hands. Vash then snapped back to his senses, noticing she was pulling out something from behind her back... he then noticed she had a gun in a holster on her hip. He quickly put his hand on his gun just incase she tried something funny. But then, she pulled out a box and opened it... it contained something that the humanoid typhoon did not expect...

Donuts... and not just ordinary donuts... but ones shaped like hearts. Vash just looked at them with a blank expression and complete silence. His eyes then slowly began to water.

"I...Is this for me?" He asked as he sniffled. Rushuna nodded.

"Of course, I heard that you like these from certain people, so I decided to get you some! And since it's valentines day, I thought these would be a nice treat for you!" Said Rushuna.

"Wait a sec... how do I know these aren't poison?" Asked Vash (despite had eaten 3 of the donuts already) with his mouth full.

"Now why would I do something like that? It's valentines day, and no one should be alone! Not even you, Mr. Stampede!" Vash felt touched by this and swallowed the donuts in his mouth.

"But... don't you know who I am? They say I'm dangerous you know... why would you possibly do something like this for me?" he then grabbed another donut and talked with his mouth full. "Not that I don't appreciate it of course."

"Well, You looked kind of sad and I figured you needed cheering up! Besides, even if you were my enemy and tried to attack me, all I'd have to do is take away your will to fight"

"Oh yeah? How would you do that?"

"Like this..." she said as she put the box down and grabbed Vash. Rushuna then hugged him with his face in her breasts. At first it looked like Vash would give some sort of perverted reaction since his nose was bleeding and he had a suggestive grin across his face... Instead, he just rested his head in place and hugged Rushuna back. She was so warm and comfortable, with her long hair flowing around his body. Rushuna's kindness was an overwhelming experience that brought back nostalgic memories of...

Rem...

A small distance away from Vash and Rushuna, two people were watching. They happened to be Rushuna's friends, Yajiro and Mikan. They watched from behind a rock incase Vash attacked and Rushuna needed back up. However, it seemed Rushuna was taking good care of herself and managed to subdue the humanoid typhoon with out even having to draw her weapon.

"No way... is that guy really the worlds most dangerous man like everyone says? He's a total pushover... and he looks kinda like a pervert too..."

"I guess so...but...even I find it hard to believe... Oh well, either way it looks like Rushuna won't be needing our help." he said. He then sighed and sat down looking the other way, and simultaneously Mikan did the same. The two pulled out chocolate hearts which were still wrapped and sighed. It seems that Rushuna's valentine was Vash, meaning that in the end they had no one to give valentines to... or did they?

Mikan looked over to Yajiro and gulped.

"Hey Yajiro... don't take this the wrong way but um... can you accept this?" Asked Mikan, slightly blushing as she looked toward Yajiro, embarassed she had to give her valentine to this pervert.

"HUH? Hey wait a minute, why are you suddenly giving me a valentine?" Asked Yajiro.

"Becausee I got it today but don't have anyone to give it to, and it would be a waste of money to just throw it away." Said Mikan.

"If that's the case, why don't you just eat it yourself?" Asked Yajiro. Mikan just got frustrated from that last comment.

"LOOK, DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT?"

"Alright, already! Fine! Sheesh... However...I'll need a favor. Can you take this?" Yajiro then took out a box of chocolate of his own.

"Um, sure..." said Mikan as she exchanged the chocolates with Yajiro, blushing. The two then unwrapped the hearts and ate the chocolate pieces inside. They tasted good, but what made them taste even better is the fact that they shared them with each other. Yajiro looked at Mikan while she ate his chocolates. His cheeks turned red, finding it difficult to believe that she was his valentine. Yajiro also couldn't believe that he actually was finding her cute. He smiled at her as he continued to blush.

"... Don't stare at me like that! It's creepy!" Mikan exclaimed. Yajiro nearly dropped his box of chocolate.

"What's wrong? I just wanted to see if you liked them!" blurted Yajiro.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Mikan.

"I could ask you the same thing" Yajiro pointed out. Mikan had no idea how to counter that question. She just turned away, eating her chocolate. Yajiro was always annoyed with Mikan's attitude and her treatment of him, but he couldn't help but find her cute right now... Perhaps Yajiro had been shot by Cupid today, as well? And why Mikan, of all people? He shook his head and looked away as he resumed eating his chocolate.

Meanwhile, Vash took out what appeared to be tons of chocolate hearts, cards, flowers, stuffed animals, and a variety of other romantic items. He had expected to get lucky with a lot of ladies that day, but it appeared he'd only find one... And yet, that was more than enough, especially with his luck.

"Wow, thank you! But isn't this a little much?" she asked, trying to hold and balance all the gifts in her arms.

"Nonsense! Think of it as a thank you for the donuts! So, out of curiosity... Where are you traveling to?"

"Nowhere in particular; just on a journey... Times are so chaotic and they need to be calmed... You could say we're on a mission of peace..."

"Really? Funny thing. I'm on a similar mission myself... I'm a messenger of peace... In fact..." began Vash, as he made his signature comedic expression with his crossed finger peace sign, "LOVE AND PEACE IS MY MOTTO!" Rushuna chuckled.

"Hahaha! Well, you're welcome to join us! I know it must feel bad to be alone all the time, so you're welcome to come with us!" Rushuna said.

"R...Really? I get it... you're taking me up on my body guard offer...I'll have to think about that... By the way... I noticed your two friends there... they're free to join us you know" Said Vash. Rushuna looked over to them and saw how Yajiro and Mikan were looking away from each other, yet they were blushing. It was like the two secretly liked eachother and were afraid to admit it. Rushuna put her hand on her mouth and giggled.

"No... I think we should leave them alone for now..." she said.

It was a valentine's Day where truly no one was alone and not one was missed by cupid's marksmanship...

THE END


End file.
